Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to notification devices and, more particularly, to a solar powered, clip on mailbox lighting apparatus that is responsive to the mailbox door opening.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional mailboxes is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that for those who retrieve items from their mailbox at night or when visibility is otherwise limited by a lack of light, it is often difficult to retrieve and review their mail while still at the mailbox. While one could bring a handheld lighting element with them when retrieving their mail, holding such an item may make it more difficult to retrieve and sift through their mail. Thus, there remains a need for a mailbox lighting apparatus which can provide a hands free source light to a mailbox area. It would be helpful if such a mailbox lighting apparatus was adapted to be removably attached to a mailbox through a clip mechanism for ease of installation and replacement. It would be additionally desirable for such a clip on mailbox lighting apparatus was structured to automatically illuminate whenever the mailbox to which it was clipped was in the open position.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a clip on mailbox lighting apparatus adapted to automatically illuminate whenever the mailbox to which it is attached is open. The primary components in Applicant's clip on mailbox lighting apparatus are an attachment clip, a solar panel, a lighting element, a battery and a spring loaded lighting switch. When in operation, the clip on mailbox lighting apparatus provides a mounted, solar powered lighting source which requires no additional manual actuation to supply light when needed. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.